Importante confesión
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Sasuke tiene algo muy importante que decirle a sakura. Sasu¿? No se dejen llevar por el principio...


No todo es lo que parece, asi que no se dejen llevar por el principio

Declairmer: Naruto no me pertenece -- es de sasuke, ah? la serie? Tampoco, es de kishimoto-sama

* * *

La pelirrosa caminaba extremadamente feliz, ese día había recibido una nota por parte de Sasuke cuando regresaba de sus actividades matutinas

Flash Back

-Haruno-baka tienes una nota- dijo la secretaria en tono insultante- recuerda que te dije que no quería recibir mas notas para ti-

-"Uy que humor"- prensó Sakura tomando la nota- "que bien, es de Sasuke-kun"-

_Sakura, __necesito__ hablar contigo urgentemente, Te espero en el Puente de siempre._

_Sasuke_

Fin Flash back

De su felicidad, no se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar frente a Sasuke, casi un kilometro después se regresó corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

-siento la tardanza Sasuke-kun- se disculpó Sakura- ¿para qué me necesitabas?-

-veras Sakura… yo… yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante y necesito que me escuches atentamente- dijo con un tono algo serio

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la pelirrosa con un ligero sonrojo

-esto no es nada fácil de decir…-

-Sasuke-kun

-… ya sabes somos amigos lo que lo hace algo complicado- la cara de Sasuke no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero su voz tenia un cierto toque de nerviosismo

-vamos Sasuke ni que fuera tan difícil de decir- dijo Naruto llegando a donde se encontraban

-cállate usuratonkashi- dijo Sasuke molesto al verse interrumpido- bueno ¿en qué estaba? A, si, Sakura

-dime Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con un tono meloso

-esto debería de ser fácil considerando que te gusto y que estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que te voy a decir…- La pelirrosa comenzaba a confundirse, ya que Sasuke siendo tan frio como era no podía estar acostumbrado a decir lo que ella imaginaba que le iba a decir- pero lo cierto es que no lo es y…-

-vamos Sasuke, no le diste tantas vueltas al asunto cuando lo practicamos ayer- interrumpió Naruto de nuevo

-dobe cuando lo practicamos ayer estabas vistiendo un traje de payaso y no te parecías nada a Sakura, así que fue muy fácil- reclamó Sasuke

-si no se lo dices a la de ya, se lo voy a decir yo- dijo Naruto decidido

-si tu se lo dices terminaras muerto baka- le dijo Sasuke con un pequeñísimo toque de… ¿tristeza?

-¿eh?-exclamó la pelirrosa confundida, si Naruto decía lo que ella se imaginaba, en realidad no tenia muchas razones para golpearlo, si, le gustaría que fuera Sasuke-kun quien se lo dijera, pero no había problema alguien tenia que decirlo

-entonces díselo tu o ¿acaso quieres dormir en el sofá?- dijo Naruto malicioso

-"cualquier lugar menos el sofá, es bastante incomodo "- pensó Sasuke- No, se lo digo ahora mismo, pero si me vuelves a interrumpir tu dormirás en el sofá

-bien, pero no te pongas tan agresivo-

-Sakura, he estado hablando esto con Naruto, ya que necesitaba su permiso para decirte algo como esto-

-"suena lógico, Naruto esta enamorado de mi y como son mejores amigos necesitaba su autorización"- pensó egoístamente la pelirrosa

-Al principio no quería decirte porque sabia que nos tratarías diferente, pero luego de hablarlo con Naruto me di cuenta de que era inevitable por eso te tengo que decir que yo... tu…-

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba fuertemente, sabía que las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca cambiarían su vida para siempre

-todo lo que quiero decir es…- tomó aire, pero los nervios le traicionaron- QUEREMOSQUE DEJESMOLESTARPORQUE…-

-¿podrías repetirlo Sasuke-kun?- le dijo la pelirrosa interrumpiendo a Sasuke- y esta vez habla con más calma

-esta bien- respiró con mas clama y continuó en un tono mas frio que Plutón- quiero- miró a Naruto- mejor dicho queremos que nos dejes en paz a Naruto y a mi, no tolero mas que lo trates como basura después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, ni tampoco tolero mas que te cuelgues de mi como si fuera liana

-pero Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura al borde de las lagrimas, no por las palabras de Sasuke, sino por su tono y el hecho de que sus esperanzas de que le fuera a corresponder fueran destruidas-¿Por qué…?-

-porque estoy saliendo con Naruto- estas palabras simplemente destrozaron a la pelirrosa

-No, no puede ser- se dijo a si misma Sakura

-Sakura-chan yo…- Naruto se acerco a ella, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una bofetada

-¿POR QUÉ NARUTO?- dijo Sakura con histeria mientras lloraba- ¿POR QUÉ TE ENAMORASTE DE SASUKE-KUN?-

-lo siento Sakura-chan, de veras, nunca fue mi intención enamorarme de Sasuke- dijo Naruto algo triste por la reacción de su amiga- no es mi culpa no poder elegir de quien me enamoro…-

-¿desde cuando…?- preguntó con voz quebrada- ¿¡Hace cuanto tiempo que salen?!

-un año- contestó Sasuke

-un año- repitió un inconscientemente la chica- ¡¿UN AÑO¡¿CUÁNDO PENSABAN DECIRMELO?!-

-Sakura-chan, comprende que no es fácil para nosotros, después de todo somos dos chicos- defendió Naruto

-eso no cambia el hecho de que me mintieron por un año- dijo la pelirrosa llorando y al borde de la locura- me las pagaran-

Terminó de perder la razón e intento atacar a Naruto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Sasuke y otro montón de chicas que salieron aparentemente de la nada se interpusieron para que no dañara a Naruto

-chicos a ella- ordenó una de las chicas

Unos hombres vestidos de blanco se llevaron en una camisa de fuerza a Sakura

-tardaron mucho- dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-clase de yoga- se defendieron las chicas al unísono

-¿Sakura-chan va a estar bien?- preguntó Naruto

-Si, Naru-chan déjanoslo a nosotras- dijo una de las chicas abrazando a Naruto

-Quítate de Naruto y no le llames 'Naru-chan'- dijo el Uchiha con una venita en su frente

-nee Sasu-chan esta celoso- se burlo la chica al soltar a Naruto

-no me llames 'Sasu-chan' – dijo Sasuke con una vena aun mas grande

-como sea, en unos meses, con terapia, un muñeco de Sasuke y un lavado de cerebro, estará en perfecto estado- dijo la chica marchándose

-tengo miedo por Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza

-yo no- dijo cortante el Uchiha- ahora dobe vámonos a casa-

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar, se fueron a la mansión Uchiha donde… bueno solo digamos que cierto uke sin 'ganas' mando a dormir a cierto moreno al sillón, pero a mitad de la noche se arrepintió y se fue a dormir con el.

¿Qué pasó con Sakura? Bueno Terminó su terapia y aunque tiene apartamento propio, se siente muy comoda en la casa del perro...

* * *

Esto es un drabble, tiene solo 997 palabras, bueno segun mi contador, que tal? les gusto? bajen las armas ¬¬ Quien se creyo que era un Sasusaku? ¬¬ por favor saben que odio esta pareja y el dia que les diga que me gusta haganle un favor al mundo y matenme!!!

¿Reviews? Si no me dejan me deprimire tanto que escribire un SasuSaku de verdad...


End file.
